


Under my skin

by WONDAGAY



Series: Monsta XXXXXXX [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, FUJOSHIMODE, M/M, Mirotic inspired, What Have I Done, cubicle fuck, is this considered porn w/o plot???. a mention of Hyungwonho. post fanmeeting reaction, mom forgive me, showmanship showminship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDAGAY/pseuds/WONDAGAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo is so hot Minhyuk can't stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUT MIROTIC MONSTA X ON LOOP HOLY SHIT I AM STILL HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK IN KHA

The voices outside were now  subtle as their day comes to an end. But for Minhyuk it only had begun, in front of him was Hyunwoo, holy mother father body hyunwoo who is going through the choreography of Mirotic one last time before they go on stage. 

"Minhyukkie hyung!" Changkyun called for the nth time snapping minhyuk at his daydream 

"Huh? Yeah sure" the silver haired guy replied making the two guys beside him laugh. Finally acknowledging Kihyun's presence to his right side 

"Kihyun hyung said yours is showing!" Ge whispered containing his laugh as minhyuk finally realize why his pants became so tight 

"gosh. You should stop staring so that would stop growing" kihyun whispered as they were finally called to perform. It's been days since he and hyunwoo had their last steamy encounter making him ache for the elder's touch but for some reason the elder just stopped coming to him. Minhyuk thought after the performance the heat will disappear but he thought wrong 

The performance itself added more fire to the heat he felt especially when he catches Hyunwoo's eyes on him a couple of times making him even more breathless everytime the elder's part comes on

"Fuck you. This should mirotic not erotic you illegal piece of sin"  minhyuk thought to himself at the same time wishing for the performance to end. 

"I got you~ under my skin" is the line Minhyuk tries so hard not to remember how smooth Hyunwoo's body roll is. But he fails every time.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK!!" all of the said in unison as the do a bellow button bow to the staffs and stylist who is also thankful everything is successfully over which is the opposite for Minhyuk who has been stared at by their leader for a long time

"I...i need to go to the men's...room for awhile..I'm going to change there too" minhyuk said running out right after the last word

"Pull yourself together Lee Minhyuk. Not now"  he thought to himself as he heard the door creaked open and saw Hyunwoo walking in. Minhyuk immediately ran inside a cubicle but before he can close it's door a strong hand stop him and barge in Hyunwoo with Dark gazing eyes 

"Hyu...hyung..I...I need to... to take a leak" he stuttered but Hyunwoo didn't leave but he closed the cubicle door once he was fully inside 

"Then go on take a leak I don't mind" the elder finally said making the silver haired shiver

"Hyung" Minhyuk whined 

"Would you prefer Wonho here instead of me?" Hyunwoo snorted making Minhyuk realize why Hyunwoo was so distant to him

"Fine take a leak hurry we'll be waiting downstairs " Hyunwoo said almost turning the knob open when Minhyuk suddenly grabbed the elder's nape to plant a kiss on Hyunwoo's lips 

And even before Minhyuk can process what's happening he realized his back against the wall with his legs around hyunwoo's waist as their tongues fight for dominance. 

As Minhyuk can feel Hyunwoo's hands stroking his sides sliding them inside his shirt. Hyunwoo at same time can feel the hardness of the younger's crotch against his stomach 

"Let's take this off shall we" Hyunwoo whispered as he unbottons Minhyuk's shirt revealing his milky skin to Hyunwoo. Contrast to his loud nature all that Minhyuk can do at times like this was too moan as Hyunwoo plants hickeys on the parts of Minhyuk's body that only he and the younger can see

after setting Minhyuk down Hyunwoo's hands trailed down to Minhyuk's trousers and immediately took it off along with his boxers. Their gazes met again this time Minhyuk had the confidence to domimate Hyunwoo 

"you're still fully clothed. So not fair" Minhyuk said earning a smirk from Hyunwoo as he unbutton his sleeveless vest  making Minhyuk even harder 

"Your pa--Ah!" Minhyuk instructed but suddenly he felt two fingers entered him making him collapse to Hyunwoo's shoulders 

"Hyu..hyung." he moaned as they share sloppy kisses again. Minhyuk then found his back against the wall again while Hyunwoo's kisses travels south at the moment 

"Oh my god hyung" he squirmed hoping to get some friction on his hard cock. He wasn't left disappointed when he felt the hot walls of Hyunwoo's mouth wrapped around his length 

The men's room was filled with Minhyuk's moans as Hyunwoo continues to suck him whole while one finger was going in and out of his hole 

"Turn around" Hyunwoo ordered and in an instant he was met but Minhyuk's ass 

"Did hoseok had you already in this state" Hyunwoo asked as his Hand caress Minhyuk's ass making the younger shook his head 

"Answer me!" Hyunwoo shouted giving Minhyuk's ass a good slap

"No" Minhyuk whimpered earning a kiss to his cheeks from Hyunwoo

"Who's allowed to see you like this?" Hyunwoo asked again 

"Hyung. Only Hyunwoo Hyung" Minhyuk struggled to talk as Hyunwoo nibbles his ear 

"Very good now bend over" the elder ordered. Minhyuk then felt Hyunwoo's tongue circling around his hole 

"Ahh no Hyung! Stop it's dirty..ahhh" he protested making hyunwoo stop licking instead he was entered by Hyunwoo's fingers scissoring him open 

"Ahh.. Hyung!!" Minhyuk said when he felt Hyunwoo's fingers disappear but was immediately replaced by the elder's cock. Minhyuk cries whenever Hyunwoo will pull out but will ram his way back in right away making the younger throw his head back resting on the elder's shoulder 

"Hyung. Oh my God your cock...oh my God" Minhyuk moaned turning Hyunwoo even more as he turn Minhyuk around wrapping the younger's legs around him again 

"God You're so beautiful" Hyunwoo said between their kisses making Minhyuk smile.

"Yes!! T-there!!! Oh my God!! hyun- Hyunwoo!!!" Minhyuk Half moaned half screamed.Hyunwoo now thrust to his lover in a deeper but slower way allowing him to savour Minhyuk's vulnerable state

"Oh my...not now Hyung..." Minhyuk begged but Hyunwoo had already decided to go slower to capture Minhyuk's lips who's arms now are wrapped around Hyunwoo's head 

"Look at me" Hyunwoo softly said as he thrust deeper and faster now inside Minhyuk who's lips are now parted while deeply looking into the elder's eyes

"I'm cumming" Minhyuk moaned hastily making Hyunwoo go inhumanely fast pushing Minhyuk to the edge 

"MINHYUK/HYUNWOO" they both cried finally after having their release together.

"your bum is still red. Did i hit to much?" Hyunwoo apologetically asked but Minhyuk only smiled 

"I kinda liked the feeling" Minhyuk teased as they changed into their casual clothes 

"Maybe i should get lap dances from Hoseok hyung more often" minhyuk winked 

 

"Dream on bitch" a familiar voice from the next cubicle said 

"Whampdafukhyumwn?!" Hoseok complained almost moaned against the cloth around his mouth when hyungwon displayed his ass being fingered to the other couple 

"Get out. I'm punishing this wonwhore" the lanky guy said closing their cubicle door

**Author's Note:**

> GANG BANG NEXT


End file.
